


The Hidden Courtyard

by SzonKlin



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/pseuds/SzonKlin
Summary: Artwork from melty beads inspired by Wild Roses





	The Hidden Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764805) by [epsilonargus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonargus/pseuds/epsilonargus). 



> This little picture was created from HAMA beads, inspired by the fantastic Wild Roses fic written by the extremely talented @epsilonargus  
> This fic made me completely fall in love with Blaise and Neville and I keep returning to read it very once in a while. I create art (?) from HAMA beads whenever I feel overwhelmed by stress or anxiety and this project kept me going through my university entrance exams, so thank you for that, epsilonargus :)

 

> Blaise is indeed in the courtyard, sitting in the dry bowl of the cracked, disused fountain. Instead of sparkling water, the nymph topping the fountain is wreathed in hanging ivy, the bowl she used to pour water from long gone. Blaise is nestled amidst the ivy, his eyes closed as he tips his head back, holding a Muggle cigarette to his mouth.
> 
>   
>  He looks up at the sound of Neville clambering through the window that is the only entrance to the courtyard. He sighs, blowing out smoke and stubbing out his cigarette. Neville is disturbed to see the resigned look on Blaise’s face as he approaches. Why does his friend look so distant? He perches tentatively on the fountain ledge, his fists clenched nervously. Blaise drops his gaze and begins to pick at ivy leaves.
> 
> \- Wild Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](szonklin.tumblr.com) and my other Harry Potter inspired melty bead art under my [Melty Potter tag](https://szonklin.tumblr.com/tagged/melty-potter)


End file.
